Nargacuga
Nargacuga or niggercouger is the main monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G and is the flagship monster for Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It looks vaguely similar to the Tigrex, (the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Freedom 2), but fights in a significantly different way. It has black scales, wings, and fur; red wing webbing, and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal hunter. This wyvern has been sighted within Old Forest at night and daytime, Jungle, and also Swamp. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow bright red and its tail erects large spikes which can be fired and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and muscles in their tails are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also extensible, and also making its tail most powerful weapon. Its scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds like a rattle snake's. Hunters can often hear its tail rattle before hurling spikes, or slam its tail down. Like Akantor, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Useful Tips ;Narga + Felyne Comrade Bombs :Be careful when bringing a felyne with you, as the felyne's bombs will instantly put Narga into rage. ;The Narga + Flash Bombs :It's possible that you can deal a lot of damage to Nargacuga if you throw a Flash Bomb and then throw a Sonic Bomb while it's in the 'Prowler Stance'. Indeed, the Sonic Bomb alone works when Nargacuga's in its Prowler Stance. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1od7nMX6Mk ;Narga + Pitfall Traps :Narga can avoid pitfall traps when in normal mode. The Pitfall Trap would activate, but Naruga would not fall in. However, Rage Mode makes it a different issue. When in Rage mode, Narga is too angry to look at the surroundings, and would activate Pitfall Traps. This Pitfall Trap last very long, approximately twice that of a normal pitfall. Therefore, it is a good idea to bring Pitfalls, if you have trouble with Narga. A combination of Sonic bombs (free hits + setting him to rage) and Pitfall, could make Narga an easier kill than a Kut-ku. ;First Time Hunting :When fighting the monster for the first time, try to engage it in the Old Forest. In the Swamp, it appears slightly camouflaged and you may not see some moves coming. You may also struggle to see it in the Old Forest, but only at night, whereas in the Swamp Area it is dark almost all the time. ;Narga Tail Runs :If you want to get Nargacuga Brainstem (needed for its Helm and some of its weapons) from the Felyne Elder's quest, here is a useful tip. You can get the Brainstem two ways; an 8% chance carving from the tail or you can also get it in a reward. It makes you quick enough to get at the tail, which takes a flinch, then a break of the tail, then 2 more flinches and only then does the tail comes off. Nargacuga's tail only comes off when it is in Rage Mode. If you inflict enough damage for the tail to come off when it is not in Rage Mode, a single stroke on the tail when it is enraged should suffice in cutting the tail. :Note: Nargacuga is weak against Thunder and Fire and strong against Water and Ice. Even when not in rage mode, it can still do over 100 damage to you even if you're wearing full (Rare 6) Narga Armor. The Tail Slam in particular is very powerful; it's often a 1-Hit-KO if you're wearing armor of the same rank of the Nargacuga you're fighting. Gallery Image:Narugakaruga.jpg Image:Pantherside.jpg Image:Pantherchill.jpg Image:Narugasleep.jpg Image:Nargaart.jpg Image:MHP2Gheader.jpg Image:Blacktigarrex.jpg Image:Run!.JPG Image:Rage naruga.JPG Image:NRG.JPG Image:Naruga landt.JPG Image:Naruga.JPG Image:Kill.JPG Image:Dode naruga, 2 sec na overwinning.JPG Image:D-Naruga.JPG Image:Femalenargagragaxgunnerset.jpg Image:NaragagargaSgunnersetfemale.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns